A darkclan story
by xxButterFlyKissesxx
Summary: Well Darkclan Is my clan that i made up. I also made up the other 3 clans. well Basicly its just a story i made just so that i didnt have to make videos. Plus i like writing fanfictions more
1. Chapter 1

A darkclan story

This is about MY clan's that i made up. I do not own Warriors.

Darkclan

Leader

Darkstar: A dark Black She-cat with Black eyes and a white star on her forehead

Deputy

Pepperpelt: A black she-cat with white sprinkles through her pelt and forest green eyes

Medicine Cat

Mintix: A She cat with white fur and a black stripe, Brown paws and Blue eyes

Warriors

Nighthero: A mix colored tom with black and white Paws

Dreamheart: A dreamy white tom with red paws and black eyes

Mintfur: A sleek solid tom with piercing blue eyes

Sunstream: a cream colored she-cat with a orange stripe down her back

Hawkwing: a Black tom with blue eyes

Winterstorm: a slender white she cat with black on her left paw and right ear,black and long slender tail and emerald green eyes that have two claw marks on the left side of her face

Skull: A Pitch black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes

Wolf: a White she cat with blue eyes

Flowerear: A pretty light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes and a white chest with black and white spots on her ears

Forestpelt: a mottled brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Sweetflower: a gray tabby she-cat with black ear tips and frosty blue eyes

Pepperpelt

Appentices

Fogpaw: A light gray she cat with blue eyes mentor: Nitehero

Reedpaw: A dark gray tom with blue eyes Mentor: Dreamheart

Runningpaw: a dark gray tom with blue eyes mentor: darkstar

Airpaw: a white she-cat with air pink eyes Mentor pepperpelt

Sungrass: a golden tabby tom with blue eyes Mentor: mintix

Waterpaw: a blueish black she-cat wth black eyes Mentor: mintfur

Next is Emberclan Xoxo Sara


	2. Chapter 2

A darkclan Story

I made up these next clans and i hope no one already has a clan named any of these next Clans. I am sorry if i took the name of a already existing clan. I do not own Warriors.  
>EmberClan<p>

Leader EmberStar: tom with golden tabby stripes and big amber eyes with long fur.

Deputy MinnowPelt: Small gray she cat with light blue eyes and is a great hunter.

Medicine cat ToadFur: Large orange tom with orange eyes and big white paws.

Warriors Jaypelt: Small tom with long tortoiseshell fur and bright green eyes

roselight: She-cat with Black fur and frosty blue eyes

poppycloud: A long-legged brown she cat with orange eyes

rowanfur: a pale ginger tom with gray eyes and long whiskers

owlwillow: a blue- gray tom with white ears, chest, and two white paws

Meadowheart: a silvery gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

Snakenose: Dark tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and a dappled coat

Olivepelt: a fluffy cream colored she cat with large orange eyes

Sheerfall: a White tom with black spots covering his body and dull crimson eyes

Fernfrost: A small light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nightshadow: A large white tom with light gray eyes and A gray fluffy chest.

Crowfur: A wiry brown tom with yellow eyes and a black paw

Dappletail: A Small thin Gray tabby she cat with a crooked tail

Appentices

Trushpaw: Black and white tom with large gray eyes Mentor: Jaypelt

Featherpaw: Small soft white furred tom Mentor: Snakenose

Cinderpaw: Gray she cat with flecks of darker brown fur and stormy green eyes Mentor: owlwillow

Queens

Mothflight: A beautiful Light brown tabby she- catwith a fluffy white tail and krystal blue eyes(mother to Cherrykit, a white she cat, emeraldkit a tabby tom, and barkkit a gray tom) mate: Jaypelt

Pebblecloud: a small mottled gray she-cat with pretty purple eyes Mate: rowanfur

Elders

Bluefeather: a wise large gray tom with dull yellow eyes

I also Plan on having some chapters mainly in other clans so it will be more then just darkclan. The next clan is Cedarclan. I really enjoy making more cats. xoxo Sara 


	3. Chapter 3

a Darkclan story

As i Said i do not own Warriors. And i am sorry if these clans are already made by someone else.

Cedarclan

Leader

Cedarstar: A Small Purple gray tom with beady black eyes

Deputy

Moonfur: silver gray long furred she cat with piercing blue eyes

Medicine Cat

BlossomCcoud: A bubbly white she cat with large happy purple eyes

Warriors

Shadestream: A white tom with green eyes

Tigerfoot: long-legged black tom with large blue black eyes.

Stonelily: a Small honey colored she cat with unblinking amber eyes

MistyFur: A delicate tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws and blue eyes

Brambletail: A spotted golden tabby tom with bright proud lavendar eyes.

Dappleberry: a pretty gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeytail: a brave white she-cat with a black spotted underbelly

Stonepool: a stone gray tom with dull dark blue eyes

Mudwing: a bright orange pelt with a light brown underbelly.

Littlefur: a beautiful dappled golden she cat with bright green eyes

Hawkclaw: a fast long legged black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Appentices

applepaw: a white she cat with blue eyes Mentor: tigerfoot

longpaw: a small tabby tom with amber eyes Mentor: shadestream

yellowpaw: a gray and white she cat with small blue eyes Mentor: mistyfur

Cloudpaw: a black she cat with a brown eartip and blue eyes Mentor: dappleberry

Queens

Silverbelly: a silver gray she cat with 1 white paw and a black tail tip

Elders Rockwhisker: a Large brown tom with orange eyes that glisten with wisedom.

Tawnyfur: a dark gray she cat with purple eyes.

Next is Willowclan. Well im pretty tired now so i will do the last clan tomorrow and i will start on the actual story tomorrow :D.  
>I'll get up at 10 am( 10:30 am at the latest) and start working. I'll also make it a interesting story for sure by drama, hurt, romance, and BREAKING THE WARRIORCODE :(. Should i post the warriorcode incase one of my readers dont know all of it? Well i guess i'll decide tomorrow after i finish the last clan. sign off time 2 am xoxo Sara<p> 


End file.
